Oh My God! It's DIIIIIP!
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: Lola Bunny is jealous of everything Jessica Rabbit has. Especially of her husband. But, if anything else, Lola is going to take what is hers, by any means necessary.


Lola Bunny was in Jessica Rabbit's dressing room. She had only just entered, and the show onstage was on its last number. She would have to be quick.

She went to Jessica's wardrobe, and found just what she needed. Inside were several copies of the strapless red dress that Jessica always wore. Lola quickly put the dress on and reached down the front to remove her tank top and shorts in one swift movement.

When her old clothes were removed, Lola looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that there was something that was amiss about the dress. She turned to the side, and saw that the front of the dress was almost eight inches off of her own chest. Of course the behemoth-breasted Jessica would have a dress like this. But, it was no problem for Lola. Placing her thumb in her mouth, Lola blew hard, and her chest started to expand, until it filled out the front of the dress she wore.

After a quick look in the mirror, Lola took a pair of shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe, and quickly slipped her feet inside. At least, she would have liked to. If not for her big rabbit feet, she would have fit into Rabbit's heels.

Time was running out. She needed a solution quick. Taking her thumb and her index finger, she placed them around her toes, and squeezed the tips so that the wrung through at a smaller size. Now that the size of her toes had been reduced, she was able to slide them into the smaller shoe, and slowly fed the rest of her foot in, as she trailed her fingers up her instep until she met her ankle. Her foot fit perfectly, and she repeated the process with the other foot.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, and saw there was another problem that had to be fixed. Lola went back to the wardrobe, and took a pair of purple gloves off of the shelf. Quickly, she took off her own white gloves, bunched up the arm-length purple glove, and slid her hand inside. It was easy enough from there to pull the glove up the length of her arm, and the same was repeated with the other side.

One last look in the mirror, and she was looking good. Way better than that human hussy on the stage. Lola thought if Roger had seen her dressing like this all those years ago, he would have gone for her in a second. He didn't care how smart and talented she was. He just wanted a pretty face in a slutty dress. And that was just what she was going to give him. But first, Jessica had to be out of the picture.

Lola glanced to the makeup on the table before the mirror, and decided to add one last touch. First, she took the lipstick, and glossed up her lips. Then, she took the eye shadow and put on just as much as Jessica did before each show. One look, and she added a little more eye shadow. That was sure to catch Roger's eye. Then, she quickly groomed her eyelashes. One stroke top and bottom, and she was finished. Finally, she took one ear, and draped it behind her head, and over her shoulder. The other, she draped over her right eye.

"Peekaboo. I see you," Lola said to herself, before blowing a kiss to her reflection.

She took the time to admire her new look in the mirror, strutting back and forth, swaying her hips and putting her breasts on display. She placed her hands on the back of the chair, and leaned way over so that she could see down her own cleavage in the mirror.

"Why don't you do right?" she said, before a fit of giggling.

She could hear footsteps down the hall. The music onstage had stopped, and she hadn't realized. Quickly, she ran to hide in the wardrobe.

Lola cracked the wardrobe, and could hear voices outside the dressing room. Some man was mentioning that it would be fifteen minutes until Jessica's next number. Fifteen minutes. That was plenty of time for Lola to do what she needed to do.

The door opened, and in walked Miss Perfect. Rather, it was Mrs. Perfect. The nerve of the slut. It should have been Lola who was Mrs. Perfect. Not some brainless human. But, it would all be fixed soon enough. Lola took the chloroform from her pocket, and crept out of the wardrobe when Jessica was distracted by an earring she dropped.

When Jessica stood up, she felt her mouth gagged with a cloth, and a strong smell filled her nose. Her senses faded, and she soon blacked out.

Lola quickly dragged her out to the hall. Nobody was present. It was all too easy for her to drag Jessica out the back, and stuff her into the trunk of her car.

After a long car drive, Lola arrived at the old Toon Prison. A place that had been abandoned since Judge Doom's death. The only place where the dip could still be found. Lola quickly unloaded Jessica from the trunk, and dragged her into the prison. After a few short turns down the halls, they were on death row, and Lola took her too the room at the end. There, she locked the door behind them, and went to her work.

In the middle of the room sat a wooden chair. Despite the desolate prison, this chair was well kept. The wood was polished. The metal was unrusted. And the leather straps were kept clean and strong.

"Alright," Lola exhaled, knowing there was no turning back now, "Let's get started."

She dragged the unconscious Jessica over to the chair, and sat her down. Jessica sat limply in the chair, and slouched forward, her head bumping into Lola's shoulder.

Lola could feel the woman't lips on her neck, and felt a tingle of delight and disgust. These were the lips that kissed the rabbit that should have been her's. As much as she hated Jessica, she could see why Roger would fall for it, though.

Lola sat Jessica back up, and kept her from slouching by applying the restrains around Jessica's biceps first. Slowly, meticulously, Lola placed the leather strap around Jessica's arm, and through the metal buckle. The buckle jingled quietly, as she ran the strap through, until it was tight enough to secure.

"Okay. Now the other side," Lola said to herself, before she ran the strap around Jessica's other arm, and secured it. "Good" she whispered

Now that Jessica wasn't going to all out of her seat, Lola took Jessica's hand in hers and gently caressed it, before secureing a leather strap around her wrist. "Great," Lola whispered. lola gently kissed Jessica's other hand, before securing a strap around it. "Perfect..." Lola whispered.

Crouching down, Lola set to work securing Jessica's legs to the chair. She started by removing Jessica's shoes, so that her high heels wouldn't get in the way of the strap. She shuddered quietly, as she set to work applying the leather strap around Jessica's ankle, then moved on to the other side.

Jessica's one leg had been bared by her sitting down. Lola looked at the glossy skin, and gently touched her fingertips to it. It was smooth and soft, even through the silk gloves she was wearing. She would have to figure out how to do that after Jessica was gone. She then slowly traced the length of the leather strap around jessica's bare thigh, and secured it firmly, but not tightly to keep her skin unharmed. On the other side, Lola bunched up Jessica's dress and threw it over the side of the chair's seat, before fastening the strap around her other thigh.

"Good," Lola repeated, before she fastened the last restraint around Jessica's waist.

Preparations were almost complete. All that needed to happen now was the final touch. Lola reached behind the chair, and took off a metal cap, which she placed on Jessica's head. the cap fit snugly to Jessica's head, and the chinstrap was appropriately tightened around her head. One last thing, and Lola attached two hoses to the top of the cap.

Now, everything was set to take Jessica out of the picture. Lola took one last look at the face that every man fell in love with. And sometimes even women. "I'm so sorry I have to do this," Lola said, as her face hovered closer to Jessica's.

Her lips touched Jessica's, and her mouth slowly opened against Jessica's. The sensation made Jessica start to stir, and she slowly opened her eyes just as Lola ended the kiss.

"What...? What's going on...?" Jessica wondered, as she found she couldn't move her arms. Or much else.

"I'm sorry. But, I need to have Roger to myself," Lola said.

"What?" Jessica repeated. She struggled against her restraints, and glanced up to try and see the cap she was wearing. "What are you doing!?"

"Okay. I owe you an explanation," Lola said. her heart was pounding from the situation, but tried her best to explain. "This is the dip chair. It was how toons used to be executed in this jail, before Judge Doom was killed. And right now, I need you to be sprayed with dip, so that I can have your husband to myself."

Jessica brain went to high alert when she heard that. She watched as Lola started to adjust other nozzles that were attached to the arms of the chair to point at Jessica's arms and torso, then leaned down to adjust the nozzles that would spray her legs.

"No-! What are you, crazy!? You can't just kill me and steal my husband!" Jessica shouted.

"No, no. But, I have to. For us to be together, you have to be gone," Lola said, as if she were genuinely sorry. She planted a single kiss on Jessica's lips, before walking over to a massive vat of dip. On the vat was a lever to pull to start the flow. "Just...try and think happy thoughts. I don't know what it's like to die, but try and stay positive."

"Don't do it! No!" Jessica begged, as Lola slowly took hold of the lever. "No, no, no, no, no, no-NO!"

Lola quickly threw the lever, sending a gush of dip through the hoses and onto Jessica's head.

Jessica flailed and struggled against her straps, trying in vain to free herself. Her head started to steam, as vapors of dip bombarded her scalp.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP!" Jessica begged, as she threw her body against the straps.

Lola quickly flipped the switch again, and the machine stopped gurgling.

Jessica shuddered, as her skin burned from the experience.

"Thank you...Please, just let me go now..." Jessica pleaded.

"No, it's not that. I just forgot to do something," Lola said. She quickly went to a nearby cabinet, and produced a bucket and a brush. Then, she took the metal cap off of Jessica's head, dipped the brush in the bucket and started slathering it on jessica's scalp. "Liquid celluloid. It makes it easier for the dip to distribute evenly over your body.

"You crazy bitch! What are you thinking!? You won't get anything by killing me!" Jessica shouted, as the celluloid dripped down her face.

"You dont' realize. I'll have everything when you're dipped," Lola said, as she stood up higher to brush the celluloid on the back of Jessica's head. Doing so placed her breasts directly in front of Jessica's face. "After you're gone, Roger will be mine, and everyone will be happier. I'll have my honey bunny, and he'll have a girl with both looks and talent. It's all for the better that your dead."

Jessica resisted the cap, but was stopped by Lola passionately kissing her. Lola pressed her lips against Jessica's to stop her head from moving, and fastened the chinstrap again. Jessica only managed to bite the tip of Lola's lips, before Lola pulled it from jessica's teeth. Lola slapped Jessica's face hard. That felt so good, she slapped her again. Now, for the truly satisfying part.

Lola walked back to the switch, and threw it without hesitation.

Jessica screamed and convulsed against her restraints, as her body shook, and her head started smoking again. She could feel her body smudging beneath the metal cap, and struggled to free herself. Somebody had to realize she was missing. They had to come looking for her. She jumped up and down in her seat as the dip battered her cranium, until suddenly it shut off again.

"Dammit! The valves," Lola said. She threw the lever again, and set to work opening all of the valves on the chair's nozzles.

She had just finished the valves on the arms and legs, when she looked at Jessica again, and saw that she was almost too exhausted to stay conscious. Gently, Lola lifted Jessica's chin, and started kissing her face.

Jessica moaned from what was happening to her.

"No. Don't be scared," Lola whispered into Jessica's ear, her lips touching the lobe as she talked. "It's all going to be over soon. You'd thank me for it, if you could."

Lola kissed Jessica one last time, as her hands opened the valve on top of the metal cap. When she was done, she walked back to the switch, and took one last look at Jessica. Jessica glared as best she could, silently calling the rabbit a bitch.

Lola blew a kiss to Jessica and leaned over to show her cleavage, before she left Jessica with one last word, "Why can't you do right?"

The switch was thrown, and the dip poured through. This time, Jessica was showered with dip, from her head to her toes. Jessica tried in vain to fight her restraints, but was constantly sprayed. From a fine mist on her body, to the shower on her head, no inch of her was spared. Soon, her body started to drip, and she was quickly reduced to a puddle, which slid down a drain at the base of the chair.

Lola's work was done, she touched up her clothes, and left to go take Roger for herself. And if he didn't like it, he could join his wife.


End file.
